Witch
by Greenlleaf
Summary: "Venham, ouçam essa triste história mas não esqueçam de preparar um lenço. Em algum lugar, parece que havia uma bruxa e parece que ela se apaixonou por um príncipe" One-shot baseada na música witch, Megurine Luka.


- Corra - dizia a voz insistente em sua cabeça- corra o mais rápido que puder - a voz de sua mãe ecoava em sua cabeça. Então ela correu, correu como nunca em sua vida, mesmo com seus pés machucados e as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Eles não podem te pegar - a voz continuava dizendo - ou então tudo o que eu fiz será em vão - E ali estava, uma menina de 10 anos correndo pela floresta, correndo pela sua sobrevivência. Quanto mais a menina corria, mais longe ficavam as vozes dos camponeses, e ao mesmo tempo, também ficava mais longe a sua família, o local onde ela viveu a sua vida inteira.

E assim foi o evento que marcou a vida da menina de cabelos róseos, Sakura Haruno. O primeiro, até então... E ela foi pro lugar único lugar que havia restado, o único lugar onde ela encontraria alguém para cuidar dela, o chalé de sua madrinha Tsunade. Sua mãe havia sido acusada de bruxaria pelos moradores de seu pequeno vilarejo, sendo perseguida e levada até a fogueira. Mas a única coisa que se passava na cabeça da pequena Sakura era que se não fosse ela própria, a sua mãe ainda estaria viva, pois esta gastou o pouco tempo que tinha para enviar uma carta à Tsunade para cuidar de sua filha ao invés de fugir. Sua mãe também tinha outras opções, uma bruxa poderosa como ela poderia falcimente se livrar de mortais.

"Uma bruxa normal sim..." pensou Sakura " Mas uma bruxa branca não usaria magia contra um mortal, jamais"

E após dois dias pela floresta, Sakura finalmente chegou no chalé de sua madrinha, lugar onde passaria a ser sua casa.

O dia estava raiando, e a única coisa que a Sakura conseguia pensar era em sua madrinha. Já se haviam passado oito anos desde que sua mãe havia sido queimada na fogueira, desde então, sua madrinha havia feito este papel. Ensinara a garota como usar corretamente seus poderes, tornando-a sua discípula e alguns até diziam que Sakura conseguiu superar sua mestra, mas a verdade era que Tsunade, a maior de todas as bruxas brancas, estava morrendo.

E o único jeito de ajudar a curar sua doença, era com magia. Como uma bruxa branca, Sakura aprendeu a controlar os seus poderes para usá-los para o bem mesmo tendo que aprender todas as espécies de feitiço para entender de onde se originava a força do bem e do mal. E assim que Tsunade adoeceu, a única maneira de salvá-la seria com magia, e Sakura sabia disso. Então, sem pensar duas vezes, ela foi ao reino mais próximo para conseguir o que precisava para o ritual, sangue humano. Sakura estava disposta a fazer uso da magia negra para salvar sua madrinha, mas não poderia matar alguém, não alguém inocente.

Então usando seus poderes, descobriu alguém que poderia sacrificar. O reino era comandado pela poderosa família Uchiha, uma família muito admirada por todos os cidadãos. Mas entre os Uchihas havia alguém que não era tão honrado assim, que havia feito coisas horríveis, vários assassinatos e o nome deste homem era Uchiha Madara, um conselheiro do rei, e também, seu irmão. Então Sakura utilizou seus poderes para poder encantar o homem, já que o homem em questão era um grande lutador, o que dificultava muito sua captura, então ela o seduziu para que ele a seguisse. E ela fez o que foi preciso, fez o ritual para salvar sua tia.

Mas assim que sua tia descobriu, recusou-se a beber sua porção e em seus últimos momentos, fez Sakura prometer que jamais faria aquilo novamente e a garota prometeu.

"Prometo madrinha" ela pensava enquanto olhava para o céu " jamais usarei magia negra e jamais machucarei algum mortal novamente, prometo pela minha vida"

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha havia acabado de chegar de uma longa jornada por outros reinos. Já haviam se passado cinco meses desde que o seu tio sumira, e como ele era o herdeiro do clã, passara para ele a responsabilidade dos acordos com os outros clãs. O sumiço de seu tio tinha sido algo repentino, tão repentino que deixou os moradores do reino com medo.<p>

- O que aconteceu foi fruto de uma bruxa - Ele ouviu dizer uma vez. O que parecia totalmente impossível e ridículo para ele, até que encontraram uma testemunha. Um guarda do seu tio, que estava fazendo a ronda da casa no exato momento avistou uma mulher entrando os seus aposentos, e após isso a única coisa que o guarda lembrava é que sentiu muito sono. E após este testemunho, todo o reino ficou apavorado e colocaram cartazes da mulher avistada em todos os lugares.

- Realmente - começou seu irmão, olhando para o cartaz - como vão conseguir identificar alguém olhando por esse cartaz ? A única coisa que consigo identificar nesse cartaz é o cabelo da bruxa e suas roupas - e Itachi não pôde discordar de Sasuke.

No dia seguinte, acordou cedo para ajudar o seu pai em assuntos relacionados ao clã. Mas seu compromisso foi cancelado e então decidiu acompanhar sua mãe até a igreja. Itachi nunca foi a pessoa mais crédula do mundo, então, decidiu apenas deixar sua mãe na igreja e voltar para casa andando, como ele mesmo dizia, andar sozinho o ajudava a pensar melhor.

Até que ele a viu, uma linda mulher com um longo cabelo rosa, e no mesmo momento, ele ficou encantado. Estava ventando muito, então o cabelo da mulher estava balançando com o vento e seus olhos verdes poderiam fazer com que milhares de homens caíssem aos seus pés. Curiosamente, ela estava tentando segurar sua tiara de pano, o que falhou e sua tira voou, caindo bem a sua frente.

- Desculpe - a mulher disse quando Itachi estendeu a mão, entegando a tiara - eu estava dístraida e também estava ventando muito e não consegui pegá-la. Sou Sakura, prazer - a mulher sorriu, mostrando uma linda expressão. E por um momento, Itachi pensou ter visto um anjo.

- Está tudo bem - respondeu Itachi tentando ser um pouco gentil, já que era sempre conhecido pela sua discrição - Sou Itachi, o prazer é todo meu. - E então Sakura ficou corada, e começou a gaguejar :

- M-me desculpe mais uma vez, mas será que você pode me dar uma informação ? - E Itachi olhou para ela, consentindo - E-eu estou meio perdida, tem como você me dizer onde fica a feira ? - Ela olhou para ele, meio envergonhada.

- É só você ir em frente, que logo verá a pracinha - Itachi disse olhando atentamente para a moça - Estou indo nesta se direção, se quiser, eu te acompanho.

- Eu não quero incomodar - Sakura disse olhando para Itachi. "Ele está com roupas caras" logo percebeu "alguém como ele deve ser muito importante, e logo, ocupado".

- Não tem problema, como eu disse, estou indo nessa direção.

- Muito obrigada - respondeu a Sakura, aliviada, porque na verdade ela estava muito feliz por ter uma companhia. Aquele lugar trazia más lembranças.

- Então - Itachi começou, tentando permanecer com o plano de parecer gentil - Obviamente você não é daqui, de onde você é ?

- Sou de um vilarejo próximo - "Não posso contar que moro na floresta" pensou ela quando mentiu "que tipo de pessoa mora na floresta? isso poderia ser suspeito" - vim pra cá para fazer algumas compras que preciso. - " Para curar o coelho que se machucou" completou mentalmente.

- Entendo.

- E você ? - Perguntou a garota curiosa, mas quando Itachi voltou seu olhar para ela, ela pensou que talvez tenha sido atrevida demais - Se não se importar, claro.

- Está tudo bem, apenas vim deixar minha mãe na igreja e estou voltando para casa.

- E onde fica sua casa ? - Sakura se mostrou curiosa mais uma vez.

Distraído com a garota, Itachi nem pensou no que ia responder - Pra lá - ele disse, apontando na direção contraria que eles estavam indo.

- Sabia - gritou Sakura em tom acusador - você não está indo pra direção da feira coisa nenhuma - ela falou, se divertindo.

Então Itachi olhou para a garota, observando sua animação.

- E por que você está se divertindo tanto com isso ? - Assim que Itachi perguntou, Sakura ficou um pouco envergonhada.

- E-eu não estou me divertindo - ao perceber que Sakura ficou corada, Itachi deu o seu pequeno sorriso no canto da boca e isso não passou despercebido pela Sakura, que rebateu - Aparentemente, quem está se divertindo aqui é você.

Então Itachi olhou para a garota mais uma vez, dando outro sorriso no canto da boca. E assim, nasceu um grande amor. Itachi e Sakura se encontraram por três meses, e sempre que se encontravam, conversavam sobre coisas banais. Tão banais, que ele se esquecia que era um príncipe, e realmente não parecia ser um quando estava com Sakura. Até hoje ele lembrava a cara que a garota fez quando descobriu que ele era um Uchiha.

- Como ? - Gritou a garota, com os olhos arregalados. Surpreendentemente, ela adorava ficar na floresta e seus encontros eram quase sempre nela - Acho que estou ouvindo coisas.

- Meu nome é Itachi Uchiha - Ele falou, rindo internamente pela reação dela, mas ficou sério para poder se divertir mais a custa da garota a sua frente - Primeiro você diz que não sabe meu sobrenome, e agora que sabe fica gritando no meu ouvido.

- M-m-mas os Uchihas sã... - ela perdeu a voz no meio da frase, incrédula.

- A família que controla o reino ?- ele completou mal-humorado - Sim.

Ao perceber o que tinha feito, Sakura tentou se desculpar.

- Me desculpa, é que eu não esperava por essa - ela falou honestamente - quando te conheci percebi que você usava roupas, huum... - ela tentou achar a palavra correta - sofisticada demais, logo pensei que você era alguém importante mas jamais poderia pensar que você é da família real.

Itachi permaneceu calado. Então Sakura finalmente se tocou, e ficou totalmente pálida, o que não passou despercebido por Itachi, mas este preferiu não comentar nada e Sakura continuou:

- Mas você não deve ser alguém muito importante né ? - A garota falou nervosa - Eu não quis dizer isso, mas quero dizer, ter um cargo muito importante ou seja lá como vocês falam - Sakura se enrolou - Sabe, porque normalmente coisas perigosas acontecem com pessoas como reis ou conselheiros, que nem aconteceu com aquele moço, qual é mesmo o nome dele ? huuum, Madara, ah sim. Quer dizer, ele com certeza era seu parente, mas vocês não deveriam ser muito ligados né ? - Sakura estava a ponto de chorar.

- Na verdade- Itachi começou - ele foi meu tutor por alguns anos, éramos ligados sim, ele era meu tio - Sakura pensou que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento - E eu sou um príncipe, sou o herdeiro dos Uchihas.

Sakura não conseguiu ouvir a ultima parte, porque estava desconcertada demais pra ouvir qualquer coisa ao redor dela. Então ela matou o tio do homem que ela amava, impossível. Assim que ela conheceu o Itachi, ela abandonou a bruxaria, mesmo que ela só estivesse praticando a bruxaria branca. Quando ela encontrou com Itachi, ela pensou que poderia esquecer o passado dela, e viver como uma pessoa normal. Mas aparentemente o destino decidiu brincar com ela. E sem perceber, Sakura começou a chorar.

Ao ver que Sakura estava chorando, Itachi ficou sem reação. Ele não era bom em consolar pessoas, então sem saber o que fazer a abraçou e perguntou o que havia acontecido.

- Lembrei da minha mãe e minha madrinha quando você falou que perdeu alguém que era muito ligado - foi a primeira coisa que Sakura conseguiu pensar .

- Vou te contar um segredo - Itachi, sem saber o que fazer, tentou amenizar as coisas - quando meu tio sumiu, eu quis sumir com ele. Claro que não podia fazer nada disso, então ao invés de sumir, eu encarei tudo e tentei fazer a coisa correta no momento, que era apoiar a minha família - O que Itachi falou só fez Sakura chorar mais, e em desespero, ele tentou conversar para destraí-la - Vamos, agora você que tem que me contar um segredo.

Então por um momento, Sakura parou de chorar e olhou pra ele.

- Um segredo ? - Sakura repetiu. Itachi sorriu internamente, sabia que a garota era curiosa e adorava esses assuntos. Itachi confirmou com a cabeça - Bom.. - Sakura limpou os olhos - promete não rir ?

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta.

- Ta, eu sei que você não vai rir, mas precisava confirmar. É uma coisa boba - ela continuou - Meu cabelo rosa é uma coisa muito exótica - Itachi concordou mentalmente - minha mãe e minha madrinha ficavam falando que adorariam ter um cabelo tão diferente como o meu, então eu sempre deixo ele grande, porque elas achavam lindo. Eu prefiro morrer à deixá-lo curto.

- E como eu poderia rir de algo assim ? - Itachi perguntou - Sua mãe e sua madrinha estavam corretas, você é linda e seu cabelo também - ele a abraçou - e eu amo tudo isso em você.

Ao dizer isso, Sakura ficou totalmente vermelha. Itachi chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse calmamente:

- Eu te amo - Sakura estava se sentindo envergonhada e culpada, mas ignorou isso tudo ao olhar nos olhos do Itachi e responder:

- Eu também te amo - e assim que Sakura terminou de dizer isso, o casal se beijou, e se amaram ali mesmo na floresta.

Na semana seguinte, Itachi anunciou para a família que prentendia se casar. Ao dizer isso sua mãe chorou de emoção, seu pai e seu irmão quase se engasgaram, mas sua prima Karin, ficou em silêncio, apenas observando. Todos ficaram curiosos, sobre quem seria a grande mulher que havia conquistado o coração do herdeiro dos Uchihas, já que todos tinham percebido suas frequentes saidas, mas nunca haviam visto a moça. Mas verdade era que Karin havia visto a moça, e também amava Itachi, e ele sabia disso, e tinha certeza que ela iria convencê-lo de algo para não se casar quando Karin pediu para conversar com ele em particular.

- Você não ama essa garota - Karin começou assim que Itachi fechou a porta.

E Itachi apenas olhou para a garota, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Karin, realmente - Itachi começou - como uma Uchiha, eu esperava um argumento melhor do que esse. Acho que até meu irmãozinho tolo conseguiria te superar nessa.

- Não zombe de mim - Karin se exaltou - Estou apenas falando a verdade. Eu vi vocês dois juntos, e assim que a vi, eu fiquei perdida sobre o que faria, por isso demorei tanto tempo para falar com você. Mas passei a tarde inteira na igreja, pedindo a Deus para que me desse um sinal, e ele me deu. Você não pode se casar com ela.

- Você não para de dizer isso, mas ainda não me disse o motivo - Itachi falou impaciente.

- Ela é uma bruxa - Karin finalmente revelou - e a bruxa que matou nosso tio - Itachi olhou para ela, e ao ver que Itachi não acreditava nela, Karin tirou um papel do bolso. - Consegue ver ? Assim que eu a vi com você sabia que eu já a tinha visto em algum lugar e então fui falar com o guarda do tio, e ele me contou uma coisa que tinha esquecido de contar, que ele achou que não era importante.

- Prossiga.

- Ele disse que a bruxa que pegou nosso tio tinha cabelo rosa - ao dizer isso Itachi sentiu raiva, uma raiva que nunca havia sentido antes, mas se controlou.

- Você tem certeza ?

- Sim, eu tenho certeza - Karin continuou - Olhe para a moça dessa foto, e a imagine com cabelo rosa, quem você vê ?

E ao olhar para o cartaz, ele teve que mudar seu pensamento e discordar do seu irmão, dava perfeitamente para identificar a pessoa no papel.

- Sakura.

No dia seguinte, Sakura estava indo de encontro com Itachi. Inicialmente, eles haviam combinado de se encontrar na floresta, mas por algum motivo Itachi mudou de ideia, deixando um bilhete para eles se encontrarem onde tinham de conhecido. E ao chegar lá, viu Itachi, mas percebeu que tinha algo diferente.

- Itachi- Sakura o chamou, e ao Itachi olhar para ela, Sakura se arrepiou - Está tudo bem ?

- Não sei - Itachi falou - Eu que te pergunto, está tudo bem ?

- O que você está dizendo ? - Rebateu Sakura confusa - Naõ estou te entendendo.

Então Itachi se aproximou dela, fazendo o máximo para se controlar e falou em seu ouvido:

- Deixa de ser mentirosa, eu sei exatamente o que você é.

Sakura ficou pálida.

- O que eu sou ? - A garota perguntou, estremecida.

- Uma bruxa - ele falou entre dentes - vai negar ?

- Não - sussurou Sakura - não nego. Eu não posso mentir para você, eu não consigo - ao dizer isso, Sakura tentou se aproximar. Mas Itachi a impediu, dando-lhe um tapa na cara com tamanha força que ela caiu no chão.

- Foi você que capturou o meu tio ? - Itachi perguntou com raiva - fala, foi você ?

- Sim - Sakura admitiu enquanto passava a mão na face direita do rosto, que ardia.

- Então foi tudo verdade o que me disseram - Itachi olhou com desprezo para ela - Você é uma bruxa, seduziu o meu tio e ainda estava tentando me seduzir.

- Não - Sakura rebateu no mesmo momento - eu admito, eu realmente seduzi seu tio, mas quando eu te conheci eu me apaixonei e abri mão da magia. Por favor, acredite em mim.

- Se é verdade o que você me diz, me diga então onde está meu tio.

- Não posso - sussurou.

- Por que você não pode ? - Itachi aumentou a voz, enquando pegava a garota que ainda estava no chão e a levantava pelo braço.

- Por que ele não está mais aqui - ela continuou sussurando - eu o matei - e ao olhar para Itachi, pela primeira vez conseguiu ler os seus sentimentos: Raiva, decepção, ódio e _nojo_. E Sakura viu que a dor que sentia no braço que Itachi apertava nem se comparava a dor que ela sentia no coração.

E então Itachi a soltou, e Sakura caiu mais uma vez no chão. Ela estava quebrada, ela estava machucada e só então que olhou ao seu redor, ela estava rodeada de pessoas. Então Itachi andou até uma garota ruiva e olhou para ela falando:

- Karin, se não fosse por você ainda estaria sendo enganado pelo feitiço de sedução dessa bruxa . Então todos os cidadãos começaram a gritar, a chamando de bruxa, a xingando e alguns até mesmo tacando pedra.

- Por favor - Sakura implorou a Itachi - Não te enfeitiçei, eu te amo - e ao dizer isso, Itachi a puxou bruscamente pelo cabelo e puxou a faca que estava em sua cintura, Sakura sentia as lágrimas rolarem. E então Itachi cortou o cabelo de Sakura, o que fez com que a garota ficasse perplexa e cuspiu as palavras - queimem a bruxa.

Assim que Itaci disse isso, os cidadãos que já estavam gritando, gritaram ainda mais. Sakura podia sentir seu cabelo na orelha, e não parava de chorar. Rapidamente, os cidadãos rasgaram sua roupa, fazendo com que o vestido que a menina vestia ficasse horroroso, digno de uma bruxa.

Sakura não conseguia pensar mais em nada, as lágrimas não a deixavam enxergar nada e ela não sabia quando tempo ficou ali, parada enquanto todos a insultavam, a machucavam mas ela só sabe que não demorou muito para arrumarem uma fogueira. Com as mãos presa por uma corda, a fizeram andar por um longo caminho até a fogueira, e quando a garota estava não aguentava mais, alguns cidadãos a arrastaram pelo cabelo.

Ao chegar na fogueira, Sakura logo percebeu que ela não seria queimada em um tronco, como sua mãe fora. Mas em uma cruz. "Ah sim..." pensou armagurada " eles são religiosos, tão religiosos que estão protegendo um assassino", por um momento ela riu de si mesma por ser tão patética.

Então a prenderam na cruz, no que logo viraria uma fogueira, e viu que a multidão já havia aumentado. O povo gritava, xingando-a, alguns riam dela. E lá estava ele, ao lado daquela mulher e de um padre, que foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Esta mulher - o padre gritou - esta bruxa, matou um homem. O enfeitiçou e o ofereceu pro demônio - Assim que ele terminou, toda a multidão gritava com ele - Ela não passa de uma meretriz do mal, que está aqui para acabar com a nossa paz. Ela quer seduzir os homens desse reino, ela até mesmo seduziu o nosso querido príncipe. - A multidão gritava ainda mais - Mas vamos mostrar para o demônino que Deus é maior do que tudo, vamos queimar essa bruxa !

E então todo o reino gritou, todos gritaram pela morte de Sakura. E Sakura olhou para todos a frente dela, e por um momento ela quis fazer algum feitiço para se livrar dali. Ela queria matar todos, sem sobrar nenhum, até que ela o viu chorando. Ele estava chorando, ali, por ela. Ela ouvia orações abafadas, mulheres orando pela alma dela, outras a amaldiçoando. Então, presa a cruz, ela olhou para o céu, e entendeu porque sua mãe nunca fez nada contra os mortais. Eles não passam de pessoas com a mente vazia, e ela era pior do que eles, ela se apaixonou por um deles. Então ela ouviu a voz de seu amado:

- Sakura Haruno - ele gritou - Como príncipe deste reino, eu te condeno. Você é considerada culpada, e que isso sirva de exemplo para qualquer bruxa. Sakura é uma amante do diabo e assim como sua mãe, ela queimará na fogueira.

Ao ouvir Itachi falando sobre sua mãe, Sakura tentou se focar apenas nele. E ao perceber que Sakura estava prestando atenção nele, ele continuou.

- Eu pedi informações aos outros clãs, eles me ajudaram - continuou - A mãe dessa garota também foi queimada, e Sakura fugiu, onde foi morar com sua madrinha que também era bruxa. Nunca encontraram a localização delas, mas pegamos Sakura e é só uma questão de tempo até encontrarmos a sua madrinha. E assim as três vão poder queimar no fogo do inferno.

Ao dizer isso, o coração da Sakura se quebrou mais uma vez. Seu amor, a única pessoa que ela amava e que restara nesse mundo estava falando mal de sua mãe e sua madrinha. E agora ela iria morrer, pela mão dessas pessoas imundas que não conseguiam reconhecer que bruxas como a sua mãe e sua madrinha eram do bem. Sua mãe e sua madrinha ajudaram os mortais, e em troca receberam nada, apenas caos e dor.

- Eles não podem te pegar - a voz apareceu novamente em sua cabeça - ou então tudo que eu fiz será em vão.

Ela conseguia ouvir novamente sua mãe falando, sua querida mãe que tinha forças para acabar com todos aqueles que a queimaram. Mas sua mãe era uma bruxa branca,e jamais faria algo contra mortais.

Mas Sakura não, ela tinha sujado sua mão no momento em que matou Madara. Sakura renunciou dos seus poderes, para viver uma vida normal, confiou nos mortais e olha onde estava. Ela havia superado sua madrinha, a bruxa branca mais poderosa de todas e estava ali, sendo julgada erroneamente por aqueles mortais. Então Sakura começou a chorar e ela se lembrou do motivo, do porque ela estava ali. Por sua mãe e sua madrinha, que fizeram de tudo para a sua sobrevivência, uma deu sua vida para Sakura sobreviver e a outra passou a sua vida ensinando Sakura a sobreviver.

- Não se esqueça do motivo dessas lágrimas - Ela ouviu uma voz que nunca ouvira antes sussurar em seu ouvido, e imediatamente ela soube quem era.

Então olhando para o céu, Sakura começou a chamar pelo demônio, enquanto as lágrimas caiam, ela gritava seu feitiço maligno. Ela era um grande bruxa, mas sabia que não era branca. Sabia que não iria conseguir cumprir a promessa que havia feito a sua madrinha, o que a deixa ainda mais com fúria.

E assim que terminou de recitar o feitiço, asas negras apareceram. O que fez com que a multidão se assustasse, e naquele ponto, Sakura estava consumida pela raiva, ao limite da loucura.

- Se você chama esse amor de ódio - ela gritou enquanto olhava para o príncipe- então acenda as chamas do ódio - E ela conseguiu ver o rosto do príncipe estampado de raiva, aquele rosto que ela tanto amava, e agora era sinômimo de dor e sofrimento.

E então chamas a consumiram, chamas que não a machucaram, chamas que a libertaram e assim, aquela bruxa condenada ao sofrimento, voou para bem longe. Deixando para trás apenas penas negras.

* * *

><p>E ai gente, gostaram ? Eu gosto de fanfics desde que eu me entendo por gente, mas nunca criei uma, apenas ficava lendo na minha. Mas finalmente criei coragem e escrevi uma.. Espero que gostem e tenham paciência comigo hahaha<p> 


End file.
